


Mending the Broken Pieces

by KebinMoon



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cya babie, Divorce, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harin has a son, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Divorce, Yunho Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Harin can no longer stay married to her, the woman he thought he had known so well. She had become a monster, wrecking havoc on the lives of Harin and their son. Along the path of divorce Harin meets an interesting companion and confidante.





	Mending the Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel? sequel? Related work to Touch, it takes place in the same universe but this time it is the story of how Harin and Keonhee got together and Harin's divorce. Enjoy!

Harin had tried to ignore it for months, but now sitting in the hospital waiting to see how his son is doing, he can’t just brush it off. His wife has a real problem, a drinking problem. The help he thought he was doing isn’t enough, he isn’t equipped to do all this and work and be a dad. He shakes his head at himself, how could he have let it gone this far? Harin isn’t given any more time to contemplate what to do, or what he is doing, as he sees the doctor come out. He stands at attention when the doctor comes towards him.

“How is he?” Harin asks, voice full of concern.

“He’ll be alright. Just a couple minor burns to his arms, they’ll heal completely and shouldn’t scar much since he’s young,” the doctor explains to him.

“Oh thank goodness, is he awake? Is he feeling okay? Does he need anything?” Harin rushes, needing to make sure his son is alright.

“Cya will be just fine, but if I may ask, how did this happen?” the doctor inquires.

“His mother was watching him, I guess she turned her head for a second and the pan fell on him,” Harin tries to explain without admitting the real problem.

“Why isn’t she here as well?” Mr. Doctor keeps prying.

“She’s sick, she couldn’t come,” Harin brushes off the question, “can I see Cya please,” he asks instead.

“Yes of course, right this way,” the doctor leads him down the hallway he had come from a moment ago and to a room, he signals Harin to go in and walks off to see another patient.

“Hey bud,” Harin greets his little two year old son, Cya.

“Hi daddy, where were you?” Cya asks looking small and sad.

“I just had to wait for them to look at you I’m sorry for not staying here,” Harin says reaching for his sons hand as he takes a seat beside him.

“It’s okay daddy, I missed you, but I’m all better now,” Cya says cheerfully.

“I’m glad,” Harin replies with a small grin.

“What’s wrong with mommy?” Cya asks suddenly.

“Nothing sweetie,” Harin quickly answers.

“I got hurt and she’s not here and you’re sad,” Cya points out, and damn when did his son get so observant.

“It’ll all be alright Cya, I promise, I’ll be okay,” Harin says, and he hopes that’s true.

He sits with Cya for a little while longer until the doctor hands Harin a few prescriptions and says they are good to go home. Home. Harin isn’t ready to face her, instead he sits in the hospital parking lot for a while searching around for a cheap hotel. He finds one not far away and books them a room. When Cya asks why they aren’t going home Harin just says that they’re having a little vacation because Cya got hurt and needs to recover. Cya takes the excuse and rolls with it happily.

Sleep fails to come to Harin as he remains staring at the ceiling of the hotel room, while Cya lightly snores on the bed across from him. He knows what he has to do, he’s just afraid of what it will do. How will it affect Cya? Will Cya hate him? Despite all the questions clouding his brain, he knows that nothing will change unless he changes it. He has to file for divorce.

The next couple hours pass slowly and Harin spends them reminiscing on all the good days. How him and Miyoung fell in love, the smiles and laughter that always accompanied them. Those young and carefree times, when Harin had proposed to her, their wedding, how happy they were. Then they had Cya and something in Miyoung changed, she no longer smiled as bright, she was always sick and tired. Soon she succumbed to it. Harin had known her father was a similar way, that it had plagued her childhood, he just never thought she would end up that way too. Being the way that he was, he had always tried to help, no matter how angry she got, no matter how much she blamed him. He loves her and would do anything to help her. This time is too far. Cya had gotten hurt, he couldn’t trust her anymore, he couldn’t see the same woman she had been.

The morning comes all too quick for Harin who had just let his eyes fall shut when the alarm he had set on his phone blares in his ear. He groans turning the loud alarm off and rolls over to his other side trying to fall back asleep when he feels someone jump in bed beside him. Cya begins shaking him awake, making him roll over to face the young boy sending him a smile. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, putting his clothes from the previous day back on as he does so. As he exits the bathroom he finds Cya sitting with tears in his eyes.

“Is everything okay bud?” Harin asks concerned.

“It hurts daddy,” Cya gestures towards his arm where he had removed the bandages, revealing the angry red mark from the hot pan that had fallen on him.

“It’s okay buddy, here let’s put some stuff on it and you can take some medicine and it’ll go away,” Harin reassures grabbing the prescription burn cream and painkillers the doctor had given him.

“Okay daddy,” Cya says through tears.

“I love you buddy, you’re so strong,” Harin comments.

“I love you too daddy, you’re the best!” Cya cheers, smiling wide, tears still dripping down his face.

Harin cleans Cya’s face up and gets him ready for the day. They make their way downstairs in the elevator, and through to the breakfast buffet. Harin goes through and grabs food for the both of them and they go over to a table to eat. The father and son eat quietly and then check out of the hotel. He drops his son off at his daycare, and makes his way back to his house. Miyoung was waiting there for him on the couch. He could tell by her appearance she was more drunk than she had been the night before.  _ Oh great _ , Harin rolls his eyes at the woman staring blankly ahead at him, breathing heavily.

“Where were you?” she says accusingly.

“I was at the hospital with  _ our _ son, we went to a hotel after. I needed some space from you,” Harin speaks the truth.

“Space from me or you wanted to see some no good whore?” Miyoung spits at him, staggering to her feet.

“I have never cheated on you, nor would I ever Miyoung. Go upstairs and rest and we can talk when you are capable of standing still,” Harin bites back with a straight face as he walks past her towards the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Miyoung shouts at him grabbing his wrist.

“You’re drunk Miyoung, go sleep it off and then I won’t walk away,” Harin responds jerking his hand out of her harsh grip, walking into the kitchen.

“No, you always do this. I’m fine.” Miyoung stubbornly refutes, trailing behind him.

“No you aren’t, you’re wasted. I don’t want to breathe in your vodka breath,” he states plainly, facing out the window of their kitchen into the backyard.

“I’m fine Harin, I am,” she stumbles gripping onto the counter.

“Cut the shit Miyoung. We both know you aren’t, now just leave me alone,” Harin waves her off, frustration building.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?” she asks, dramatically sobbing.

“I do love you, I just don’t love this side of you. If you won’t leave I will,” Harin sighs deeply storming off.

“No don’t leave me again!” Miyoung yells after him, throwing the plate that had been on the counter to the ground in drunken frustration, before chasing after Harin.

“Leave me alone Miyoung,” Harin states, stopping her in her tracks as he turns to face her standing in their bedroom doorway.

“No baby, please don’t go, I need you,” she sobs into his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

“Okay Mi, let’s go lay down,” Harin gives in walking her to the bed and laying down together.

Miyoung falls asleep quickly after they lay down, keeping Harin held in a suffocation hug. He remains there glaring up at the ceiling, he was always so quick to let her control him, he let her drag him around. Harin was angry at himself, he didn’t have the heart to leave her but he couldn’t stay with her either. Her addiction was hurting Cya, he needs to grow up and put his son first not the woman he loves- who is practically a stranger to him now. He feels her roll over and off of him and takes it as his opportunity to slip out of the room quietly. He retreats back downstairs and picks up the broken plate from the ground before taking out his phone and dialing the first divorce lawyer that shows up on his search.

“Hello, you’ve reached Park and Jeong Law Offices who are you calling for?” a male voice says through the speaker on his phone.

“I’m looking to speak with Jeong Yunho, the divorce lawyer,” Harin responds calmly.

“Alright, he is on a conference call at the moment but he will be off in about a minute if you would like to wait on hold?” the voice informs him.

“Yes, that’s fine I can wait,” Harin tells the man.

“It’ll be just a moment,” he hears as the phone clicks and boring hold music comes through. Almost as quickly as he was placed on hold he is taken off it.

“Hello, this Jeong Yunho, what is your name and how can I help you?” a smooth mellow voice comes through the speaker.

“Hello my name is Ju Harin, I am looking to set up an appointment so I can file for divorce,” he states, plain and simple for the man on the other line.

“Okay, I have times open this coming Thursday or next Monday. Both in the morning, whichever is convenient for you,” Yunho answers, Harin considers his options for a moment.

“This Thursday should work, I am free until 10,” he responds.

“How about Thursday at 8:30?” Yunho asks him.

“Perfect,” Harin agrees to the time.

“I will see you then Mr. Ju,” his new lawyer responds, hanging up.

Harin sets his phone down and opens the fridge to make himself some lunch. He grabs out various sandwich ingredients and opens the bread on the countertop, setting to work on his lunch. He makes one for Miyoung as well and brings it upstairs setting it on the nightstand next to her for when she wakes up, along with a glass of water. He grabs his laptop off of the desk in there and walks back down the stairs to the living room to eat his lunch.

As he consumes his sandwich he opens his laptop and goes to google searching up available apartments for rent. He narrows his search to the cheapest he finds in the next town over. Harin searches through the few results he gets and finds one that looks decent, bookmarking it to look at later. Looking over at the time he gets up and takes the last bite of his sandwich as he grabs his keys from the bowl to go pick up Cya.

After picking up Cya, Harin brings them both out to ice cream, before going back home. He doesn’t want to face Miyoung quite yet, and he knows Cya will want to see her too. Harin wants her to be as sober as possible. They go to a local place called Coolee’s to get their ice cream. Harin goes for a simple twist in a dish and orders Cya get a hot fudge sundae. He deserves it. Suddenly Cya shouts in excitement and points across the shop to wear a girl and her parents are also eating ice cream. Cya waves to the young girl and she waves right back just as excited.

“Daddy, that’s Yeeun,” Cya says simply, bouncing in his seat.

“Yeeun from daycare?” Harin asks.

“Can we say hi, please daddy,” Cya insists with his signature pout, now covered in fudge sauce.

“Yes, let me clean up your face first,” Harin tells him, as he grabs a napkin and wipes his sons face.

“Come daddy!” Cya shouts dragging Harin by his hand over to the table.

“Hi Cya!” the little girl, Yeeun, shouts.

“Hi Yeeun,” Cya responds sounding a lot more like een.

“Hello, I’m Harin, Cya’s dad,” Harin introduces himself to the equally as young couple.

“My name is Youngjo,” the dark haired man greets.

“I’m Jinseon,” the woman greets.

“It’s nice to meet you both, seems our kids are friends,” Harin points out the two in a deep conversation over which ice cream flavor is best.

“So it seems. It’s really nice to meet you, this one has been telling me I should make some dad friends. You look about my age, 26?” Youngjo asks him.

“I’m actually 25, young for a two year old I know, but you could say my wife and I fell in love very quickly,” Harin jokes taking a seat at the table now that it seems Cya is set on staying here.

“That’s alright, we aren’t really any older than you and your wife,” Jinseon tells him.

“I guess so yeah, anyway, how are you both?” Harin asks.

“We are good, and yourself?” Youngjo responds.

“I am doing alright, all things considered,” Harin tells them looking down at Cya’s injured arm.

“Oh my gosh! What happened?” Jinseon asks worriedly.

“I’m alright, mommy didn’t mean to,” Cya answers with a smile.

“His mom, my wife, she tripped and a pan fell out of her hands and hit him it was a horrible accident. Luckily, Cya’s a little trooper and is just fine, but it sure gave Miyeong and I quite the scare,” Harin lies to them.

“I can only imagine how awful your wife must have felt,” Jinseon consoles.

“She does, I’m trying to tell her that accidents happen, and we are lucky it wasn’t any worse but she just feels so guilty. Hasn’t even gone in the kitchen since it happened,” Harin lies yet again. Miyeong hadn’t seemed to care at all when he arrived home and saw what had happened.

“Well, I’m glad he’s alright,” Youngjo replies.

“Yes, me too. This one has very quickly become my whole life,” Harin chuckles.

“I know what you mean,” Youngjo agrees with a loving look on his face in the direction of his daughter.

“Well, I should actually get going. I’ll see you around, let’s go Cya,” Harin grabs his sons hand while they say their goodbyes and wave to the family of three.

“Time to go see mommy!” Cya cheers.

“Yes, let’s go see mommy,” Harin tries not to groan.

The next few days pass quickly for the family. Miyeong has returned to a sober state  _ finally _ and is now actually attending her job again. Harin is dropping Cya off for daycare and picking him up, not trusting Miyeong to drive anywhere. He has cut back his hours at work for the week, telling his boss about Cya’s injury as his reason. Despite that being only a small part of the reason he wants to be home more; he has to keep his eye on his wife. Which just reminds him of his ever-looming meeting with that lawyer.

On Thursday morning he wakes up bright and early, showering and cleaning up before waking up his son. Cya rises quietly and Harin gets him dressed and ready for daycare while Miyeong is in the shower getting ready for work herself. He goes about business as usual with breakfast and gets the three of them out the door on time. Harin drops Miyeong off first and then Cya, waving goodbye to the boy he is doing this all for.

He walks into Park and Jeong Law Offices at 8:15 precisely, luckily it isn’t far from Cya’s daycare or he wouldn’t have made it. Walking towards the desk in the foyer he tells the receptionist there who he’s here for and he gets waved off in some vague direction to wait. Harin walks in the direction the man had waved down a hallway and sees a sign for a waiting room for both Jeong Yunho and Park Jimin. Before he can even sit down a woman is walking out of the office on the right hand side. Sleek black hair framed with bangs, her face all business, she stares him down for a moment before speaking.

“Are you my 8:15 interview? You’re late, it’s 8:16,” She snaps at him, clearly in a sour mood because of this late interview.

“No, I have an 8:30 appointment with Jeong Yunho,” Harin states, figuring this must be the Park Jimin who’s name is all over this office.

“Oh, well at least someone knows the meaning of the word punctuality. Yunho will be here for you shortly, he actually just went to grab a coffee but he’ll be here on time. He’ll appreciate that you are here early,” the woman, possibly Jimin, says.

“Thank you, I’m Ju Harin, it’s nice to meet you,” he offers his hand out to her which she takes.

“The name is Park Jimin.” she informs him while shaking his hand, “Sorry to hear about the divorce,” she says bluntly.

“I-what?” Harin is caught off guard by her straight-forward nature.

“I mean, you’re seeing Yunho so I assumed that’s what for. Sorry I’m trying to work on that, oh here’s Yunho’s intern now,” Jimin interrupts herself.

“Good morning Miss. Park,” the tall dusty brown haired boy greets with a large smile on his face, which brings a small smile to Harin as well.

“Good morning Keonhee, you may call me Jimin. Anyway, as I just told Mr. Ju here, Yunho will be here any moment, he went to get coffee in the breakroom,” she tells him while turning back towards her office.

“Thank you Jimin.” Keonhee bows his head politely, “Hello Mr. Ju, you must be the 8:30 this morning?” Keonhee asks glancing down at the calendar in his hands.

“Yes I am, lovely to meet you Keonhee,” Harin says.

“Oh, thanks. I gotta be honest I always wait until she tells me I can call her by her first name, she scares the crap out of me,” Keonhee says with a chuckle while taking a seat, prompting Harin to sit as well.

“I can imagine. What about your boss? Or- I guess- my lawyer?” Harin inquires.

“Oh, he’s really nice, serious about his work but a friendly guy all the way,” Keonhee tells the other.

“That’s good for you, you have to work for him,” Harin says with a small laugh.

“Yeah I guess, but it’s just an internship for the summer, one more year of school left for me if I’m gonna graduate from law school.” Keonhee says.

“Nice, that’s some hard work,” Harin comments.

“Yeah, but I guess I’m alright at all this so,” Keonhee says with a shrug.

“Always good to be good at the career you’re pursuing,” Harin agrees.

“Oh here he is now,” Keonhee says standing as Harin turns his head to see a tall dark haired male making his way down the hall, coffee in hand.

“Good morning Keonhee, hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Yunho greets, “Oh, good morning, are you the 8:30 appointment? Ahh… Mr. Ju correct?” Yunho asks Harin.

“Yes I am. Sorry I am habitually early to things like this,” Harin chuckles awkwardly.

“Which is perfectly fine with me, let’s get this meeting started,” Yunho says waving his hand to gesture to his now open office door.

The meeting goes on for about an hour as they go through the logistics of the situation, Harin mentioning that he demands full custody of Cya. He feels horrible, like he is ripping everything away from Miyeong but she needs to realize that continuing her life like this will do nothing for her. And for the first time in years Harin is truthful about the situation when Yunho asks why he is filing. He tells the whole ugly truth, her drinking, their fighting, the accident that had occurred earlier in the week. Yunho and Keonhee had sat there mouths agape at that particular story. Harin hangs his head in shame as the meeting comes to a close, feeling guilty for keeping his son in this situation for so long. Long enough for him to get seriously hurt.

“Hey, none of this is your fault, and you are doing right by your son by getting full custody,” Yunho attempts to console him, but Harin can’t help feeling guilty.

“I’ll see you next week at our meeting, thank you so much for seeing me Mr. Jeong,” Harin says standing, brushing off the pity he had been given.

“Not a problem, and the name is Yunho. I’ll see you next week, Keonhee if you could please see Mr. Ju out,” Yunho waves the intern up to his feet in the direction of the door.

“Of course Yunho, right this way Mr. Ju,” Keonhee leads Harin out the door back into the waiting room.

“Thank you, have a nice day Keonhee,” Harin is stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Harin, I just... It isn’t your fault, I hope you know that. Cya will be okay, you’re doing the right thing for him in the long run,” Keonhee tells the older looking him straight in the eyes.

“Maybe. I’ll see you next week Keonhee,” Harin says staring back at the younger.

“Okay, and here,” Keonhee hands over a piece of paper with what looks to be a phone number.

“Is this yours?” Harin asks confused.

“Yeah... Oh! No, not like- uhm. Just in case you need someone to watch your son is all. I’m usually available when I’m not here and I have a roommate as well. Not that you need the help but in case you find yourself in a bind I’m happy to help.” Keonhee tells Harin.

“Oh, thanks Keonhee. I’ll uh, take you up on that if I need it,” Harin tells him honestly before turning and walking away. Harin doesn’t mind Keonhee, in fact the younger man is very friendly, and kinda cute. But, he doesn’t know if he wants a stranger, a stranger helping with his divorce, watching his son. That’s something he doesn’t need to worry about right this moment though, and he exits the law offices to head to work.

Harin doesn’t think about the offer made by the friendly law intern until almost a month later. Miyeong has slipped again and he is already stressed from work, and then today he got a call from the daycare Cya goes to reminding him that this upcoming week is a holiday week. The daycare is closing for a week for a break, usually most of the families are going on vacation but Harin can’t afford that. Paying for Yunho’s legal advisory is already almost too much on top of that Miyeong’s job being on the line for the fourth time this year alone. Harin has never felt this stressed and he tries to call his mom to come help watch Cya but she refuses stating the same old  _ ‘you got yourself into this mess’ _ . So in a sigh of defeat Harin finds himself digging out that phone number from the confines of his wallet and picking up the phone, dialing the number.

_ “Uh, hello?” _ an unsure Keonhee answers the phone.

“Hi, Keonhee? This is Harin calling,” Harin greets.

_ “Oh, hello Harin! How is everything?” _ Keonhee perks right up.

“Uhm not so great. Well, my wife- Miyeong- she’s drinking again and I can’t, in good conscious, leave Cya around her. I tried going to my mother but she dislikes my choice of having Cya so young and she disapproves of Miyeong so she refused. I just- I don’t know what to do anymore,” Harin confesses, almost crying.

_ “Hey, hey, it’s okay Harin. It’ll all be okay. I promise, of course I can watch him. I told you, anytime. Do you need anything else?” _ Keonhee asks with sincerity, not trying to kick Harin off the line.

“Honestly? I need some sanity,” Harin only half jokes with a dry laugh.

_ “If you ever need to talk, well you have my phone number, put it to use. Let me know what times you need me to watch Cya. I’m available all week, coincidentally it’s Yunho’s vacation week so I have nothing else going on.” _ Keonhee tells him.

“Thank you so much Keonhee. Really, thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me,” Harin says earnestly.

_ “It’s not a problem for me Harin. Oh, I do have a roommate though, as I previously mentioned, if you wanted me to watch him at my place. We can all meet for coffee or something so you can meet him, if that works for you?”  _ Keonhee suggests.

“Yes, definitely. Although maybe not this weekend, how about say tomorrow morning before work? 8 am? I’m sorry if that’s a bit early that’s just about my only free time.” Harin requests.

_ “Perfectly fine. I’ll run it by Hwanwoong when he gets home,”  _ Keonhee informs the older.

“Alright, and thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, we can meet at the place right near your work, it’s not far from the daycare,” Harin tells him.

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Harin,” _ Keonhee’s soothing voice says through the line before he hears a beep signalling the end of the call. Harin breathes a deep sigh of relief at having someone to watch Cya for the week but tenses up realizing he still has to deal with his soon-to-be-ex wife.

Harin wakes up at five the next morning to Miyeong crying heavily beside him, and the telltale noise of liquid sloshing around in a bottle.  _ Great, _ Harin thinks to himself before sitting up. He disturbs Miyeong only lightly who just drops the bottle back down to the ground gently and lays back down trying to pretend she’s asleep. Harin rolls his eyes in the dark of the room and gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom he sighs to himself tiredly, the dark circles under his eyes intense and unavoidable. He runs some cold water through the faucet and splashes it on his face as he knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Instead of going back to the room, he walks downstairs and turns on the TV, flicking to a children’s movie channel; the movie on he recognizes as Cinderella. He sits lazily gazing at the screen, he can feel the droopiness of his eyes and knows he is beyond exhausted but can’t relax enough to sleep. Even when he has slept lately it has been fitful and just feels like he’s laying with his eyes open.

He hears steps coming down the stairs and turns to see Miyeong stumbling slowly down them almost falling several times. Harin turns his head back towards the screen paying a little more attention now, trying to pretend he’s wide awake. Miyeong walks over to the couch where he’s sat and stands in front of him blocking the TV from view. He looks up at her noticing her glaring down at him, he raises an eyebrow at her but when she doesn’t say anything he looks away. She lets out a deep sigh when he looks away so he shifts his gaze back up to her and he knows she’s looking for a fight.

“Why are you so useless?” She spits at him.

“Can you please move out of my way, I was watching that,” Harin replies calmly.

“No, not unless you get your lazy ass up,” Miyeong begins to raise her volume.

“Please be quiet Cya might wake up,” Harin says.

“No, I will not. I don’t care about that stupid kid anyway, all he is, is annoying,” Miyeong unapologetically answers.

“How dare you say that about him, he is wonderful.” Harin defends getting up to his feet.

“You love him more than me and he doesn’t even deserve it!” she full on shouts this time.

“I love you and him both, if I were to love him more than you maybe it has something to do with the fact you are nearly two bottles deep on vodka and it’s not even 6:30 in the morning Miyeong!” Harin shouts right back at her, becoming frustrated with her disregard for their child.

“I am not! I am perfectly fine you asshole! How dare you! You are worthless!” Miyeong screams in his face. Pushing his chest making him step back, when she pauses to breathe, Harin hears sniffling from behind them. He turns and sees Cya standing there tears endlessly flowing down his face.

“Cya baby, what are you doing up?” Harin asks the boy sweetly going over to him, and rolls his eyes at a scoff from Miyeong.

“Had a bad dream and then mommy and daddy yelling,” Cya cries hugging his dad tight as Harin picks him up.

“It’s okay bud, I’m sorry for yelling,” Harin pats the boys back gently to calm him down.

“See all he does is wail and whine and complain, I can’t stand it. Hey kid, grow up, shit hurts,” Miyeong states bluntly, falling onto the couch.

“Go drink a coffee or five and some water and talk to me when you’re sober. For now, I am leaving,” Harin spits at her, “c’mon bud let’s get you dressed for daycare and then we can go get breakfast,” Harin turns and walks up the stairs holding Cya.

“Is mommy okay?” Cya asks through his slowing tears.

“Don’t you worry about mommy Cya, I’ll worry about it okay?” Harin tells his son.

“But daddy sad and tired,” Cya replies.

“I’ll be fine sweetie, let’s get you dressed,” Harin distracts Cya as he opens the dresser and grabs some pants and a shirt for his son.

“Okay daddy,” Cya smiles brightly getting changed once Harin turns and goes back to his room. He grabs his phone and wallet after changing into clothes, and goes back to Cya’s room.

“Alright bud, let me get some socks and shoes on us and let’s get going,” Harin announces grabbing socks and shoes for Cya.

They get out the door quickly and Harin takes Cya to a breakfast place similar to an iHop, serving all you can eat pancakes. Cya asks for chocolate chip Mickey Mouse pancakes while Harin goes for some cinnamon roll pancakes. The two boys munch down on their pancakes together, laughing at the mess of their faces; Harin trying to forget the events of this morning. They finish their breakfasts quickly and Harin shoots a text to Keonhee asking for his address instead, saying he’ll pick them up. The two get in the car and Harin buckles Cya in and takes him to daycare, dropping him off, he gives his son a hug and kiss and waves him off.

Now that he has Cya taken care of, Harin checks his phone and sees Keonhee has replied with his address and apartment number. It takes Harin about fifteen minutes to get to and he rides up in the elevator the events of this morning replaying in his head; despite how hard he had tried to remove them. By the time he knocks on the apartment door there are tears forming in his eyes. When Keonhee opens the door he is fully dressed and wearing a bright smile along with his work suit. Keonhee’s smile falters when he sees the sad, desperate look on Harin’s face.

“Harin?” Keonhee questions the older male, only to have him collapse onto him sobs wracking through him.

“I-I can’t do it Keon… it hurts.” Harin complains to Keonhee hugging him closely.

“Hey come in, it’s okay Rin,” Keonhee begins comforting him as he watches Hwanwoong walk in to see what all the noise is.

“I just- I just feel so useless and I c-can’t do anything,” Harin cries tugging at his own hair in frustration, “I have to take care of both of them and I can’t do it and I’m not doing enough. I’m so useless,” he clings tighter to the younger male.

“Rin, I need you to breath for me, okay? Can you try for me?” Keonhee asks him making the man look him in the eyes.

“O-okay,” Harin stutters still hiccupping over his cries, he steadies his breathing slowly, suddenly someone else enters the room carrying a mug.

“Here, it’s chamomile tea, it’ll help you relax,” a short brown haired man tells Harin.

“This is Hwanwoong, my roommate and best friend of many years,” Keonhee informs him.

“Th-thank you, Hwanwoong,” Harin says shakily, taking a small sip of the warm tea.

“Of course, now I’ll leave you two to talk, I’ll be back a little later,” Hwanwoong grabs some things and exits the apartment to give them some privacy.

“He’s nice,” Harin comments, still sniffling.

“He is, did you think he would be horrible? He is _ my _ best friend,” Keonhee giggles.

“No I didn’t. I am just, I’m protective,” Harin defends.

“I get that. Now, I don’t want to force you but do you want to tell me what happened?” Keonhee questions him.

“I haven’t been sleeping well, hardly at all, and Miyeong… Ugh. I went downstairs and she followed me looking for a fight and she started saying horrible accusatory things about me and stuff about Cya. Well obviously  _ that _ got a rouse out of me like she wanted, and then Cya woke and was crying, and I couldn’t handle  _ her _ anymore. So I got us ready and left... I just. I can’t do this anymore,” Harin finishes, summing up his morning.

“Harin, you need to leave the house, or make Miyeong leave. It’s not healthy for you and it’s obviously putting unnecessary stress on you. I know that’s a big step and you want to be cautious about this but I think it would be best for you, mentally,” Keonhee advises.

“Maybe, I just. I have to think about it.” Harin says yawning sleepily.

“You want to lie down on my bed and try to get some sleep? That would also do you some good,” Keonhee asks, Harin nods his head. Keonhee helps the older’s tired form off the couch and leads him to his room and lays him back on his bed, leaving him be. Harin lies there staring sleepily up at the ceiling, feeling himself drift. Surrounded by comfy blankets that smell as sweet and soft as the boy they belong to, Harin feels himself relax. For the first time in months, he sleeps peacefully.

Keonhee is sitting in the living room still in his suit from the morning when Hwanwoong arrives back to the apartment. The shorter slips in the door quietly, Keonhee glancing up at him. He walks over towards Keonhee and plops on the couch beside him giving his best friend a hug.

“Why are you hugging me?” Keonhee asks his friend.

“Keonhee, you know why,” Hwanwoong tells him, staring him straight in the eye.

“No. I don’t,” Keonhee replies honestly.

“You like him, Keon. You have a crush on Harin,” Hwanwoong plainly says.

“No I do not Woongie,” Keonhee replies.

“Keonhee I could tell by the way you looked at him. You weren’t just taking pity on him, you like him, you want to hold him like that all the time,” Hwanwoon explains making Keonhee go wide eyed.

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Keonhee realizes as he thinks about the older and how much he wanted to protect him. Harin now awake is listening to the two from the hallway, startled by the newfound revelation Keonhee had. He backs away slowly, a look of shock on his face, and hopes he wasn’t seen by either of them.

“You fell for a straight guy,” Hwanwoong comforts him.

“You don’t know if he’s straight,” Keonhee argues.

“Even if he isn’t, he currently has a wife Keon. No matter the situation between them he is  _ married _ ,” Hwanwoong reminds him.

“I know, I know. I’m gonna go check on him, it must almost be time for Cya to be out of daycare,” Keonhee says wanting to ignore the harsh truth being forced on him. He walks down the hallway towards his room and walks in finding Harin laying with his eyes open staring at the ceiling.

“Oh, hi,” Harin greets him, trying to forget everything he had overheard just a moment ago.

“Hi, you’re awake. I just came to see how you were,” Keonhee says, not knowing that Harin had heard everything that happened.

“I’m alright, feel better after sleeping, uhm I’ll drop Cya off around 8 in the morning and I’ll pick him up at 3, if that’s alright with you. I’ll text you some instructions and I’ll bring some of his favorite foods as well. I should get going now,” Harin splurts out quickly standing and grabbing his shoes back on.

“You don’t want anything to eat before you leave?” Keonhee asks, wanting Harin to stay a little longer, meanwhile the older didn’t think he could get out of there fast enough.

“No, I’m good, I have to go deal with Miyeong and then pick up Cya. I will text you, and I’ll uh- I’ll see Monday,” Harin replies quickly leaving a confused Keonhee behind in his room.

“Oh, leaving already?” Hwanwoong asks when he sees Harin rushing towards the door.

“Oh, yeah I just have some things to take care of, it was nice meeting you,” Harin quickly says slipping out the door. Harin feels his heart pounding in his chest, the nice law intern he met only a month ago? Likes him? Takes pity on him more like it. He knew he shouldn’t have gone and broken down like that. He should be able to handle all of this, it was just a bad fight, he just needed a friend. Not a boyfriend. He still loves Miyeong, I mean sure Keonhee is cute and totally his type, but he’s married. He can’t even begin to think about how the hell Keonhee had developed feelings for him. He was average at best, and all he ever did was complain about his wife. Harin shakes his head to get rid of all these thoughts swirling. Right now he needs to deal with Miyeong, he needs to tell her he’s divorcing her, he needs her out of the house; away from his son.

With that thought in mind and none of the cute intern, well maybe a couple, Harin sets off to the next town over, a whole 30 minutes from his current location. Once he arrives he sees the small place and the open house sign in the small yard. He walks towards the place and goes inside, walking around glancing at everything just like the others inside. Finally he spots the landlord and instantly puts a down payment on it and the first months rent, he knows he barely has enough to cover it, but as long as he keeps himself on a budget it’ll work out fine. After renting the apartment he travels back to his house and takes a deep breath before entering. 

What he finds is an absolute wreck, the couches have been pushed out of place, lamps broken; plates broken and scattered all along the kitchen floor. He walks up the stairs to find the hallway in no better shape than the downstairs, all their family photos ripped from the walls and thrown down the hall shattered. Harin takes one more breath to calm himself before walking into his room to find Miyeong in a shapeless blob in the middle of the bed under the blanket on the verge of passing out.

“What do  _ you _ want?” she spits at him, breathing heavily.

“I want you out of my house,” Harin tells her.

“You love me too much to do that,” Miyeong taunts.

“I need you away from my son, away from me, you hurt this family,” Harin explains trying to reason with her.

“You promised never to leave me,” Miyeong sobs, her mood taking a 180.

“You hurt me too much Mi. I love you so, so much, but all you do is hurt me,” Harin confesses sitting beside her.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she screams in agony as cries wrack through her.

“Miyeong I’m doing this to help you. You may not see it now, but this is toxic, for both of us. I can’t handle having to take care of you and Cya all alone. Whether you know it or not, I think you are unhappy being tethered to me, you want to be on your own,” Harin tries to explain.

“No. No, you can’t do this. I  _ need  _ you,” Miyeong begs him, grabbing at any part of him she can hold onto.

“You don’t need me, you never did Mi. We will both be better for this,” Harin comforts her.

“You don’t know anything about me!” she yells pushing him away.

“Mi, calm down, please I know this is hard for you- hell it’s even harder for me. But please trust me. I’m so sorry, and I love you so much, but we need a divorce,” Harin finally says the word that has been sitting heavy on his tongue for months.

“Fuck you!” Miyeong screams in his face pushing him hard off the bed backwards, as she attempts to stand. Harin runs over and grabs her, but she continues thrashing trying to shove him off. She fails to move him too much in her state only knocking a couple things over frmo the nightstand. Harin holds her until she calms down and is left weakly crying in his arms.

“I got you a place, we can move you in today and we can work everything out through my lawyer. This has to happen Mi, so we can both be happy again,” Harin says holding her close and kissing the top of her head as she cries in his arms.

“I need you to make me happy,” Miyeong says pathetically.

“No you don’t, the idea of me makes you happy,” Harin tells her as her eyes fall shut.

Harin takes this opportunity to set her aside on the bed to get some rest as he opens their closet and starts piling her stuff on the floor to pack. He weeds through all of her things in the house and packs it all up in various boxes and suitcases they have laying around. He brings all of them downstairs making sure to grab some essentials for her and packs the car up. He drives the boxes and suitcases over to the apartment he got for her and piles all the stuff in. Harin drives back to their- his house and carries the mattress from their guest bedroom out to the car and packs it in. After a final trip of unloading into the house and setting it up slightly he goes back to his house to get Miyeong. He softly wakes her and she looks at him in despair knowing exactly what is to happen. She sighs softly and stands from the bed as she follows him down the stairs and out the house. They make the drive all the way to the apartment and Harin shows her around.

“If you need anything I am willing to help Mi, but you can’t take advantage of that. I know that this is all so sudden but I can’t keep living like this,” Harin explains with a sad smile.

“Sure, whatever, I loved you and you didn’t love me,” Miyeong slams him with her own self-pity.

“I do love you Mi, more than you know. But I love a different you, the one that was happy and loving and  _ sober _ . As much as you want me to I can’t learn to love this side of you, you’ve become destructive and dangerous, I can’t be the thread holding our family together anymore. I need to be happy,” Harin states.

“Fine.” Harin sighs knowing Miyeong isn’t willing to see anyone else’s side of this all. He grabs his extra key from the counter and walks out to go pick up  _ his _ son and go home to  _ his  _ house.

Just a couple weeks later the divorce papers are signed and everything is settled. Cya doesn’t understand why Miyeong no longer lives with them, doesn’t understand what is happening at all, but in a way Harin is glad for it. Now he doesn’t have to worry about seeing Keonhee all the time. Cya’s enjoying daycare, but still asks about Miyeong almost every single day and Harin has to reassure himself that Cya is better off now. Miyeong herself hasn’t been in contact about visiting Cya at all, Harin is disappointed but not surprised. He has been in to check on her like he promised, and bring her groceries. She lost her job and is rarely sober, he tries to push the guilt off his shoulders but he just can’t do it. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to escape that heavy weight on his shoulders.

Nearly two months after settling the divorce Harin gets a call from the Park & Jeong Law Offices and picks it up to hear Keonhee’s voice on the other side of the line.

_ “Hello Mr. Ju Harin?” _ he hears Keonhee’s serious voice ring out.

“Yes, Keonhee, what is it?” Harin questions.

_ “I am calling on behalf of Jeong Yunho to notify you that your final payment to him bounced,” _ Keonhee announces, letting an ounce of sympathy seep into his voice.

“Fuck. Uhm, I’m so sorry, is there anyway I can get an extension on the bill?” Harin requests.

_ “Mr. Jeong is willing to grant you an extension yes, you do not have to fulfill the payment until the end of the year if need be,”  _ Keonhee tells him.

“That’s a lot of time…” Harin says hesitantly causing Keonhee to break from his serious lawyer voice.

_ “I know but Yunho told me that amount of time so that’s what we’re giving you,”  _ Keonhee insists.

“Alright, oh also uhm, funny that you called now,” Harin lets out a dry chuckle.

_ “What?” _ Keonhee asks.

“Well uhm, Cya actually likes you and I’m not gonna be able to watch him tomorrow and Miyeong hasn’t really been interested in us since the divorce so…” Harin trails off feeling a little guilty for asking him like this.

_ “Of course I’m willing to watch Cya, my apartment or your house?” _ Keonhee quickly agrees.

“Well I was thinking of just making it my house this time, I’m sure you don’t need a kid constantly running around your apartment,” Harin answers him.

_ “I mean it’s no trouble, but that is fine with me,” _ Keonhee says.

“Thank you so much, I’ll text you the time and my address, uhm, bye Keonhee,” Harin inwardly sighs in relief at having a sitter for Cya.

_ “It’s no problem, bye Harin,” _ Keonhee replies hanging up.

Harin has zero time to sit and think about anything as suddenly Cya is running up demanding to be played with. So Harin joins him in a game of pirates and they run around laughing until it’s time for Cya to go to bed. He tucks his son in and leaves the room quietly bringing his phone out again to text Keonhee. He sends the younger male a quick message of when he needs him to arrive by and the address of his house. He doesn’t even bother to look at the message he gets back, just collapsing back onto his bed. Taking in the events of the last six months of his life.

Six months ago- hell, just two months ago- Cya still had a mom. Who was Harin to deprive him of that? What did Cya ever do that made Harin want to take his mother away? He has to remind himself it was Miyeong who took herself away from Cya, she could get in contact anytime to see him but she doesn’t. Harin knows what she’s doing, drinking herself- practically to death- in the apartment he had gotten for her, drowning in thoughts of self-hatred. He wishes she could be who he once knew, the woman he loves, but she never will be again. If she ever did go back to that he’s not sure if even then he could love her the same.

Miyeong was positively beautiful when they met, she told the best jokes and had the sweetest laugh to fit along with her humor. Her hair flowed long and dark down her back and she was stubborn, strong, and sure of herself. Nothing could ever get that woman down, from the moment he met her he was in love. He may not have known it at the time, but he would’ve done anything for her. All too soon she changed and Harin realized there was another life that depended on him for everything and he couldn’t let her be the only number one anymore. He had to think of his son before anyone.

Harin knew he was a good dad, or at least really hoped he was, he put Cya before everything, including himself. When Miyeong began drinking he had no choice but to put her before himself as well. As he lay there eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling pondering how he had gotten to this point in life, a 25 year old divorcee with a two year old, he realizes how stretched thin he has become. He had been overworking himself ever since Miyeong’s addiction began, circling around trying to take care of everyone but himself. Harin struggles to fall asleep as the early hours of the morning approach. Tossing and turning until his eyes finally fall too heavy and he succumbs to an unsatisfying sleep.

Harin is woken the next morning to Cya in his room yelling for his attention and his phone buzzing like crazy. He shushes Cya as he answers the phone Keonhee on the other end saying he had been outside waiting for half an hour to be let in. As he drags himself out of bed Harin notices his drooping eyes and the horrific scratchy dryness of his throat. He grabs Cya on his way out of the room and quiets him down as he makes his way down the stairs and opens the front door, revealing a much more composed Keonhee.

“Good morning Harin, morning Cya!” Keonhee smiles excitedly at the two year old who cheers right back reaching out for the other.

“Mornin Keonie!” Cya shouts in Keonhee’s ear as he is lifted into the younger man’s arms.

“Good morning Keonhee, sorry I didn’t sleep very well. Come right on in and I’m just gonna go get ready for work,” Harin says walking off towards the stairs.

“Wait just a minute,” Keonhee stops him with a stern sound to his voice, “come back over here. Cya why don’t you go play with those toys over there,” he says to the boy urging him in the direction of the toys Cya had brought down the prior day.

“What?” Harin asks slightly frustrated that he’s being ordered around by the younger.

“Come here,” Harin steps closer to the younger, “now let me feel,” Keonhee sticks his hand up towards Harin’s forehead.

“What are you doing?” Harin requests, backing away a small bit.

“Feeling for a fever,” Keonhee answers making the other lean back so he can check, “just as I suspected, you’re sick. Call your boss and tell them you aren’t going in today,” Keonhee says in a demanding motherly tone.

“No way, I have to go to work,” Harin retorts.

“Not like that you aren’t. I will call your boss myself, either way you need to go lay back down in bed. I’ll take care of Cya down here so you can rest. Text me anything you need,” Keonhee points towards the stairs, making Harin drop his head between his shoulders and sulk all the way up.

Although he felt quite annoyed at the younger telling him what to do like that, a part of him relaxes at the suggestion of resting in bed all day and not worrying about Cya for a while. Harin loves Cya more than anything in the world, but once in a while he does need a break from taking care of him. He is honestly very thankful to Keonhee that he is willing to watch Cya and let Harin take a rest. He knows it’s probably way overdue and that he needs the day to relax but he is happy that no one is making him feel guilty for wanting a little while to himself.

Keonhee checks on him a couple of times but doesn’t spend much time around the older until Cya is napping; leaving him time to sit with him. Harin remains quiet while they sit together, opting to read a book to keep him from napping. He’s almost sure Keonhee has noticed how weird he seems whenever the younger is around, he hopes he hasn’t but he hasn’t been subtle. Constantly skittish and walking away, not having a normal conversation. He just can’t after that one day, first letting himself break down in front of Keonhee and then over hearing Keonhee’s feelings for him. It’s all too much to handle and his head swims in all these dizzy thoughts, meanwhile, he hasn’t turned the page in five minutes and Keonhee notices.

“You alright there Rin?” Keonhee asks him.

“I’m fine, just a little tired is all,” Harin brushes off the nickname Keonhee had now used more than once.

“Take a nap, I’m right here if anything happens to either you or Cya,” Keonhee tries to reassure him.

“I shouldn’t, what is he has a bad dream and needs me?” Harin says distracting himself from his own needs again.

“Harin.” Keonhee says stern making the older look directly into his eyes as he sits on the bed next to him, “I know you love Cya, but I’m worried about you. You give him all of your time and energy and when it’s not spent on him it’s spent on work. You’re going to run yourself dry, hell you have, your sick in bed right now! I get that Cya is your whole world and you would do anything for him but,” Keonhee grabs one of Harin’s hands sitting in his lap, “you need to remember to take care of yourself as well. I don’t mind babysitting anytime, in the morning, at night. Anything. I’m here to help,” the younger tells him sincerely.

“Stop.” Harin can’t take it anymore.

“What?” Keonhee asks.

“I heard you that day, I heard you admit your feelings for me,” Harin announces eyes closed not wanting to see the others reaction.

“Does me being gay bother you?” Keonhee asks bluntly, surprising Harin completely.

“No, no! Not at all I mean I’m bi, I just I didn’t know how to act because I knew this secret and-” Harin gets cut off by the younger.

“And nothing, I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I’ll go,” Keonhee replies standing from his spot.

“Please don’t go,” Keonhee stops as he feels a hand wrap around his wrist, “I’m sorry for acting weird. I just have a lot going on and I don’t know how to deal with it all,” Harin rushes tears burning at his eyes.

“It’s okay Harin. I guess I understand, I mean you  _ just _ divorced your wife and you’re trying to adjust to your new life as a single dad,” Keonhee points out.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not that I’d be opposed to dating you, you are very much my type,” Keonhee blushes at that, “I just have too much going on to even consider dating of any kind, and we didn’t even meet that long ago,” Harin tells him.

“I mean, if maybe you wanted to, in the future of course, I could keep babysitting Cya for you. Even if you’re just sitting up here relaxing, and we can get to know each other better,” Keonhee suggests to the older.

“Maybe,” Harin replies with a small smile.

Over the next few months Harin and Keonhee grow closer, and Cya gets to know and love Keonhee’s best friend Hwanwoong. Sometimes Keonhee is a little jealous but he knows if Cya is really upset he’d go to him first if Harin isn’t around. Also during these months Miyeong had been in contact all of two times to visit Cya. Both of those times never ended well, Miyeong would be shouting at Harin telling him everything he did wrong. These two visits resulted in Harin crying alone at night both times, wishing someone would tell him he wasn’t a fuck-up like she had said. He never told Keonhee about that part of the visit just saying Cya enjoyed seeing his mom for a while. In fact, Harin hid quite a lot from Keonhee, he never talked about how he was feeling, how he was slowly growing out of love with Miyeong. Never mentioned how he adored the way Keonhee smiled when Cya said something funny, how he silently swooned at the way Keonhee looks good in anything. Harin never mentioned how he was starting to fall for the younger.

Harin hides his feelings from Keonhee, silently pining after the other, only a little at first, but as time went, on his feelings grew even more. Suddenly, he realizes his massive crush on Keonhee. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to go about telling him for fear of rejection. After all it’s been a while, and Harin isn’t dumb. The younger is beautiful and sociable, he makes friends easily and has gone on a few dates since their talk. He worries himself almost sick over it, after all how is he supposed to go about telling Cya about this. The boy barely understands why Miyeong no longer lives with them, despite becoming used to it. It takes a while, but eventually the now-blonde Hwanwoong picks up on Harin’s odd behavior whenever Keonhee is in the room. One day he decides to talk to Harin about it, sick of seeing the two dance around each other.

“So, you got the hots for Keonhee huh?” Hwanwoong says unexpectedly while Keonhee is with Cya getting a snack.

“What makes you think that?” Harin asks, trying not to be obvious.

“Oh come on, it’s so totally obvious, the way you look at him, almost makes me sick,” Hwanwoong chuckles.

“Okay fine, I like Keonhee, so much. The way he cares for Cya, how nice he’s been to me through all this, I had no one and he gave me someone,” Harin smiles to himself thinking about the younger.

“Yeah, he’s the best. I want one thing from you though, promise me that you will be gentle about this and really think it through, I don’t want this to be a rebound from your ex. I can’t have my best friend hurt, especially not by someone I actually like,” Hwanwoong tells him.

“I understand. I have only been thinking about myself, I need time to consider this,” Harin quickly loses his smile.

“That being said Harin, ask him on a date, or just hang out the two of you- no Cya,” Hwanwoong suggests.

“Maybe you’re right, I’ll think about it, once I no longer have to think about Cya’s third birthday party. I have to invite all his daycare friends and their parents, are you gonna make it?” Harin asks the blonde.

“No actually, I’ll be there for his actual birthday but I can’t make it to the party I have dance practice,” Hwanwoong tells him.

“Woongie can’t come to my party?” Cya asks sadly.

“No I can’t bud, I’m sorry but I promise I’ll be there for your birthday blowing out the candles,” Hwanwoong comforts him.

“Is mommy gonna be there?” Cya asks looking over at Harin.

“I’ll have to see if she can make it buddy,” Harin tells him.

“I want mommy back,” Cya pouts.

“I know you do but that’s one thing I can’t do for you bud,” Harin tries to explain.

“Don’t you miss mommy?” Cya demands.

“We are doing fine without her sweetie,” Harin says, scooping the boy into his lap.

“Do you miss her?” Cya asks again, unrelenting.

“No, buddy, I don’t. Someday you’ll understand everything. We are doing better without her,” Harin answers.

“Okay, daddy. Are we going home now?” Cya perks up at the thought of going home.

“Yes we are. I’ll see Keonhee at the party and Hwanwoong I’ll see you Monday,” Harin says his goodbyes.

“Bye Keonie! Bye Woongie!” Cya shouts.

“Bye Harin, don’t forget what we talked about,” Hwanwoong smirks at the man as he exits the apartment.

A few days later and Cya’s third birthday party is in full swing, Harin had expected Keonhee’s help to set up but he had cancelled last minute after getting called to see Yunho at his office. Harin had spent the morning rushing around to get Cya ready for the guests and to get the house ready. It was a bit of a mess the past few weeks as the family of two was constantly travelling between work and daycare and Keonhee’s apartment. But now everything is set up, balloons were tied to the mailbox and there were balloons scattered throughout the house. He had the cake displayed and food arranged, games and coloring set out for the kids to play with and a movie on in the background. He also had food set out for the parents coming, a little more grown up than dino nuggets and fries. Greeting every guest had been tiring but now the last person expected to show was Keonhee, and Harin knew Cya would instantly introduce the male to his daycare friends. He finds he is right as the doorbell rings while he is talking with Youngjo about preschool, he hears a shout of  _ ‘I’ll get it!’ _ and watches Cya rush to the door and answer, Keonhee standing there with a big present in his hands.

“Keonie!” Cya yells excitedly, “come meet my friends!” he continues to yell at Keonhee and leads him over towards the other overly excited three year olds.

“One minute Cya, I’m gonna go say hi to your dad okay?” Keonhee tells the boy.

“Okay, but then come right back!” Cya tells him pointedly.

“I will bud,” Keonhee ruffles his hair and turns, walking in Harin’s direction.

“Hi Keonhee,” Harin greets with a smile.

“Hey Rin, here’s Cya’s present,” he hands Harin the big box.

“I hope this didn’t cost you too much, you work too hard to be spending all of it on Cya,” Harin says.

“Relax, it wasn’t too expensive, besides I like spoiling Cya a bit,” Keonhee reassures with a laugh.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Youngjo,” Youngjo introduces himself suddenly.

“Oh yes! Keonhee this is Yeeun’s dad, Youngjo. Youngjo this is my friend, and gracious babysitter, Keonhee,” Harin introduces the two.

“It’s nice to meet you Youngjo,” Keonhee says shaking the elder's hand.

“You as well,” Youngjo responds.

“Anyway, I better get back to Cya, he’s giving me the death glare for not playing with him and his friends,” Keonhee chuckles.

“Yes, go, have fun!” Harin says, laughing.

Harin doesn’t get a chance to talk to the younger male until after the party is over and it is time to clean everything up. Despite Cya’s show of being a big boy, he fell asleep shortly into clean up time, so Harin took him up to his room. That left Keonhee and Harin cleaning up silently together. The two go about their business until Harin decides it’s time he talks to Keonhee about his feelings.

“Keonhee…” he trails off.

“Yeah Harin? What’s up?” he asks stopping what he’s doing.

“I just. I wanted to talk, can you sit please?” Harin replies patting a spot on the couch as he sits.

“What about?” Keonhee requests, very curious.

“Well, I just. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now but…” Harin’s nerves take over and he stops there looking at Keonhee, who’s staring back at him.

“Rin you’re making me nervous now, is something wrong?” Keonhee has worry written all over his face. Harin can’t help but inwardly coo at how sweet and adorable the younger man is, all to suddenly he leans forward and presses their lips together… Except he doesn’t, he missed and his lips met Keonhee’s nose. He pulls back to find a shocked expression on the other’s face.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry Keonhee. I mean for doing that, you probably didn’t want me to, and anyway I kissed your nose, what kind of idiot misses?” Harin suddenly stands backing away from the other.

“Harin it’s okay,” Keonhee says walking after him.

“No it’s not, I practically forced myself on you. I’m sorry Keon,” Harin looks down at his feet in shame. Suddenly there is a pair of feet in front of his and a hand reaching out making him look up.

“First of all it was a kiss, you weren’t trying to sleep with me. Second of all, what makes you think I didn’t want that to happen- well besides the missing my mouth thing,” Keonhee chuckles softly gazing into Harin’s soft brown eyes with his own.

“Well I know it was a kiss but- WAIT YOU WANT A KISS?!” Harin suddenly shouts his brain catching back up with reality.

“Harin I have wanted to kiss you since I met you. You’re amazing, you’re a wonderful dad and you’re so kind, not to mention incredibly handsome,” Keonhee compliments making the older blush embarrassingly red.

“I’m really not. I just try my best to be good to Cya,” Harin brushes off the ‘wonderful dad’ comment.

“You are amazing with him, he should be proud to call you his dad- hell he is, he was bragging about you to all his friends today,” Keonhee informs him.

“Thank you Keon, you’ve really been the best,” Harin tells him in earnest.

“I try. Now, I believe something about a kiss was mentioned?” Keonhee says with a sly smirk.

“Yeah, it was. Come here,” Harin pulls Keonhee in close and seals their lips together in a sweet kiss. They pull apart both staring at each other, not saying a word so they don’t ruin the moment.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Cya is suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, startling the two of them.

“Nothing bud, just talking, have a good nap?” Cya nods at him, “alright, how about bath time? Go on up and I’ll be right there to start it.” at that Cya runs off back up the stairs.

“So, I should probably go?” Keonhee asks hesitantly.

“Yeah probably,” they drift off into silence for a moment, “How about a date? This coming Friday, is Hwanwoong available to watch Cya?” Harin asks him.

“Definitely, a date.” Keonhee smiles, “I don’t care if he’s available or not, he’s watching Cya,” Keonhee says laughing.

“Good, alright I’ll see you tomorrow with Woong. I’ll miss you,” Harin tells the younger.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Keonhee waves goodbye going out the door and Harin releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

The week passes slowly and every time the two see each other they are sending small smiles and knowing looks in the other’s direction. They send texts of impatience and giddy puppy love, overly mushy fights of who’s cuter. Finally the week seems to end, and after struggling through work and whispered compliments, skating around the subject of Cya, their date had arrived. It was Friday and Harin had just finished work rushing over to pick up Cya from daycare and get home. As soon as they arrive he sets Cya up with a snack and rushes up to his room like an excited child, quickly changing into the clothes he had picked out late last night. Harin quickly examines himself in the mirror fixing his fluffy hair, calming it down, and runs his hands down his black and white striped button up, his black jeans complimenting the monotone theme. He walks to his closet and grabs out a pair of red converse to wear on his feet and goes back downstairs to his son.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Cya asks.

“Just going out to dinner with a friend,” Harin tells him cleaning up his snack.

“Am I going too?” Cya inquires excitedly.

“Not this time bud, but we can go out for dinner together next week, I promise,” Harin answers.

“Gonna see Keonhee?” Cya questions.

“Actually, Hwanwoong will be taking care of you tonight. Keonhee has something else to do,” Harin responds.

“I wanted to play with Keonie,” Cya says with a pout.

“You will be able to soon, but tonight you’ll have to play with Woongie,” Harin tells the young boy, collecting his keys, wallet and phone, texting the other to tell him he is on his way. He grabs Cya’s hand on their way out the door and buckles him into his car seat, after both of them are situated, Harin drives off towards the apartment of the two best friends. They arrive quickly, Harin being a little too excited and going heavy on the gas. He leads Cya into the building and up to Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s floor, letting his son knock on the apartment door as soon as they arrive. Hwanwoong opens the door, a big smile on his face, directed at both of the members of the Ju family.

“Hi Cya!” Hwanwoong says excitedly.

“What no greeting for me?” Harin jokes, walking in after his son.

“Hello Harin, how are you?” Hwanwoong asks sarcastically.

“Excited,” he admits to the younger after making sure his son is out of earshot.

“So is he, he’ll be out in a minute,” Hwanwoong tells him.

“Woongie come play blocks with me!” Cya shouts from across the room, as Keonhee steps into the room.

“Damn,” Harin whispers as he catches sight of Keonhee standing there, wearing tight, light blue jeans with a couple rips and a black turtleneck; he looks amazing.

“Oh, hey Harin,” Keonhee tries to act casual but Harin can see the nervous excitement in his eyes.

“Keonie!” Cya cheers running across the room and hugging his legs, Keonhee bends down to pick him up and walks closer towards Harin.

“I have to get going now Cya, promise me you’ll be good okay?” Harin says to the boy.

“I promise daddy,” Cya says giving him a hug from Keonhee’s hold.

“I should get going too, sorry I can’t stay buddy,” Keonhee sets Cya down gently who gives him another squeeze around his legs and runs back over to Hwanwoong.

“Bye daddy, bye Keonie!” Cya shouts with a wave, the two wave back and quickly turn to leave. As soon as they’re out the door they both let out a sigh of relief being out of Cya’s sight.

“You look great tonight,” Keonhee mentions as they approach the elevator.

“You look gorgeous Keonhee,” Harin replies making the younger blush bright red, as the elevator doors close Harin push him up against the wall of it, “and I’ve wanted to kiss you since I laid eyes on you,” before bringing their lips together hurriedly. Keonhee hesitates before giving in to Harin and letting himself enjoy the kiss, he gasps as Harin tugs at his hair and the older slips his tongue past Keonhee’s lips. They let their tongues dance, as they become engrossed in the feeling of their hot, wet mouths entangled. All too soon a ding sounds and the doors are opening up to the lobby, they quickly separate from each other, glad that no one was on the other side of the door and Harin leads, a still very red faced, Keonhee out to his car. Harin opens the door for Keonhee and then settles in himself, they set off to an italian place in the next town that Harin had chosen.

The two were shown to their table and given menus, while discussing just about everything under the sun. Soon the topic turned to when they first met and how Keonhee had said probably the exact thing Harin had needed to hear at the time.

“I mean how did you even know what to say to me? Either way I needed that, and thank you for offering to babysit and help, I think it was the best thing you could’ve done for me,” Harin admits.

“I’m always here to help Harin, and not just because I absolutely adore you and think you’re the greatest father. Also because I went through something similar, a nasty divorce between my parents, my dad was not a good man to me or my mother and the best thing she ever did for us was getting us out. She worried about raising me without a male figure but I turned out better than I would have with him in my life. That’s why I knew that Cya will turn out fine, if you decide you want me in your life or not, I’m here for you and him no matter what.” Keonhee tells him honestly.

“Wow. I would have never guessed, I’m glad your mother was strong enough to remove you from that. I was barely strong enough to do it for Cya and I. And I want you in my life Keonhee. I adore you too, you’re so sweet and you put everyone before yourself, and of course you give the best advice,” Harin compliments the younger.

“Harin, you are the best thing that could’ve ever come out of my damned law degree,” Keonhee chuckles.

“You’re the best thing that could’ve come out of my divorce,” Harin jokes right back.

After the two go back to casual small talk, telling stories from their childhoods, and of course Harin talks about Cya. Which eventually brings them to dessert and discussing how the whole thing with Cya would work out. They need to be careful about the news, and adjust to having each other in their lives with Cya, although Harin says they don’t have to worry for now and he would rather get to know Keonhee better and spend time with him for the next couple weeks. They drive around town for a bit enjoying each other’s presence, Harin holding Keonhee’s hand in his lap.

Hours after Cya had probably fallen asleep they finally pull back in at Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s apartment building. Harin sets the car in park and they sit there staring at each other, Harin can feel his heart beating at a rapid pace and he’s sure it’s audible to the other male. He reaches up with the hand that is not joined to the younger’s and grips Keonhee’s cheek gently, he leans over towards him hesitantly. Keonhee surges forward and connects their lips in a passionate kiss, one of yearning; for happiness, love, joy, comfort and everything in between. When they break apart their smiles are wide, and bright, both of their faces flushed a bit pink from the intimacy that kiss held. Harin hopes all of his kisses with Keonhee will feel like that.

Their relationship blossoms after that first date, by the following week they are ready to tell Cya about the possibility of some changes in relationship. Cya just nods along to their words not fully understanding but happy for his dad anyway. He hasn’t ever seen his dad so happy. Suddenly everything is a flurry, weeks and months go by and the two fall deeper for each other every day that they spent together. Just four months down the line and Harin found himself ready to tell Keonhee he was in love with him, the day that it happened, Harin was a nervous wreck. He was running around for hours cleaning and cooking and stressing, finally when Keonhee arrived, looking equally as nervous he calmed considerably. This is the man he loves. He sat Keonhee down on the couch and looked at him seriously, the other looked a bit scared but once the words I love you left Harin’s mouth he breathed a sigh of relief and kissed the other heatedly, screaming through his actions how much he loved the other as well.

The pair were a perfect match and as time went on they grew closer, and Cya grew closer with Keonhee and Hwanwoong as well. The two becoming staple figures in his life. Harin was doing and feeling so much better, he had friends again. He and Youngjo reconnected after he began bringing his daughter to dance instead of Jinseon. Surprisingly enough the older had even ended up with Hwanwoong, the four become a tight knit group, along with Youngjo’s other friends joining on occasion. They all hung out together, with or without the kids, they became a family; and for once Harin was completely happy. He felt like his life meant something again, he wasn’t as hopelessly lost as he had been two years before when he was still with Miyeong. Time had gone on and he had grown into someone he liked a lot better, and when he looked in the mirror he could smile at himself and not feel guilty. The younger man wrapping his arms around Harin’s middle and smiling at him as well had helped in all of the changes.

That is why, two years since they had first kissed Harin thinks he is finally ready, he had faced a lot in his past, becoming a husband and then dad so young only to have it all end so quickly. He was so afraid of Keonhee’s answer, and of marriage itself, but he had talked it through with his therapist and with himself- and even his mother who he had recently reconnected with. She absolutely adored Keonhee. The time was right and it was all planned perfectly as Harin thought through the day ahead of the two. The two were going to a picnic with Hwanwoong, Youngjo, and the kids and then Yeeun and Cya would have a sleepover at Youngjo’s and Harin and Keonhee would go out to a fancy dinner where he would pop the question after a (hopefully) wonderful meal. Currently though the two were laying in bed at Harin’s house. Keonhee was still asleep, his face peaceful and his lashes casting beautiful shadows over his cheekbones from the light the window behind them provided. He looks positively flawless, Harin thought, waking up to him was the best thing in the world and Harin couldn’t wait to marry him and wake up like this everyday. Keonhee still lived in the apartment with Hwanwoong, though they had talked about him moving out eventually as Hwanwoong had been discussing moving into Youngjo’s at some point.

As Harin stares, Keonhee’s eyes slowly bat open, the cutest thing Harin has ever witnessed is his boyfriend waking up in the morning, all squishy cheeked with pouty lips and wide open eyes. He leaned over and placed a kiss first to his cheek and then travelled towards his lips and they met passionately, it still felt the same as their first kiss, and their second kiss, and all the other kisses they had shared. It gave Harin that light buzz through his brain, and an instant smile graced his mouth as they stayed connected before he moved and made his way down the younger’s neck.

“Rin I’m still too sore for a repeat of last night,” Keonhee grumbled jokingly.

“I know baby, I just love you, I want to make sure you know how positively beautiful you are,” Harin responds, continuing his feathery light assault on the other’s neck.

“I love you too babe, so much.” at that moment Harin thought he could burst and he thought about his nightstand the one holding the small silver band that’s adorned with three small rubies.

“I love you more than I can ever express to you,” Harin responds, completely giddy with joy at the thought of Keonhee saying yes and being his fiance.

“What’s up with you this morning? I mean I know I’m good at sex but I didn’t think the afterglow would still be glowing,” Keonhee chuckles.

“Keonhee I-” Harin cuts himself off, should he do it? Should he throw caution- and his beautifully planned out day- to the wind and ask now? It seems like the perfect moment. “Keonhee,” the older begins again turning around to reach for the ring box in his nightstand. He holds it behind his back as he continues his speech, “Since the day we met you have been the kindest, most warm and welcoming person I’ve ever known. You are absolutely gorgeous inside and out, you were willing to sacrifice your own free time to help out a total stranger with his son. You continue to amaze me every single day and I can’t imagine a day without you ever. Lee Keonhee, will you please be my husband and the father of my son?” Harin finishes as he brings the box into sight opening it for Keonhee to see.

“Yes Harin, I’ve wanted to marry you for so long, and I can’t wait to be Cya’s dad too,” Keonhee says looking up at the older through the heavy tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly a knock sounds on the door, as Harin is putting the ring onto Keonhee.

“Daddy, I had a nightmare and my tummy is grumbling,” Cya- the now almost five year old- calls.

“I’ll be right out sweetie, just you wait,” though his words are ignored as Cya opens the door and sees the two of them laying in bed.

“Keonie why are you crying?” the young boy asks.

“I’m just happy, now run along, your dad has to get dressed and he’ll be right down to make you breakfast,” Keonhee told him attempting to halt the tears that kept flowing.

“Okay. Hurry daddy, I’m real hungry,” Cya says as he walks back out of the room. The two instantly meet in a kiss full of happiness and love, both warm and content as they wrap their arms around each other.

“I love you Rin, so much,” Keonhee sobs happily.

“I love you too Keonie,” Harin replies.

Later on at the picnic, Keonhee had been doing a good job hiding his ring from everyone, until Hwanwoong caught on.

“I wanna see it!” Hwanwoong called, having seen the flash of bling when Keonhee quickly moved his hand.

“See what?” Yeeun and Cya asked in unison.

“The ring!” Hwanwoong calls again.

“You finally proposed?!” Youngjo called in shock.

“Wait you knew?” Hwanwoong asks his boyfriend.

“Yes, Harin talked about it with me a while ago, I was waiting for this,” Youngjo answers.

“Okay well, Harin don’t you need to like, ask permission and crap?” Hwanwoong says.

“Well, Woong, do I have your permission to be insanely happy and marry your best friend?” Harin asks slightly sarcastically.

“Of course you do,” Hwanwoong responds, “I’m so happy for you two!” he hugs Keonhee and then Harin.

“Yes, congratulations you two,” Youngjo adds.

“I don’t get it, what’s a poprosal?” Cya asks.

“Daddy is going to marry Keonhee, he’s gonna be your other daddy now, is that alright Cya?” Harin explains.

“Of course! Cya loves Keonie- I mean dads so much, yay daddy and daddy!” Cya shouts loudly.

“Daddy, why can’t Woongie be my daddy too?” Yeeun interrupts the joyous cheering of Cya to ask her dad.

“Maybe someday sweetie, for now all we have to do is get you a flower girl dress, right?” Youngjo looks over at Harin nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, thanks so much for reading! If you'd like to see all my nonsense you can follow me on twitter @/keb_moontrash


End file.
